Conventionally, a technique for performing screen printing on a bent base material having a curved surface shape has been known (e.g., see Patent Literatures 1 and 2). Patent Literature 1 discloses a method for performing printing on a surface to be printed having a curved surface shape in which a screen plate according to the shape of the surface to be printed is used and the screen plate is pressed on the surface to be printed by a squeegee. Also, Patent Literature 2 discloses a curved surface screen printing apparatus constructed so as to rotationally drive a screen plate according to the curvature of a surface to be printed so that the screen plate always faces in a tangent direction with respect to the surface to be printed.
Furthermore, Patent Literature 3 discloses that printing is performed by bending a plane glass substrate, rotationally moving a stage so as to be brought into substantially contact with a back surface of a screen plate, and moving a squeegee above the screen plate with a predetermined distance.